It is well known to affix automotive lamp assemblies at various locations throughout the body of a vehicle, to provide interior or exterior illumination, for electronically indicating various vehicle operating parameters or providing warnings of equipment malfunctions, to serve as conventional brake lights or as high mounted stop lamps as is required in modern motor vehicles, etc.
Generally, vehicle lamp assemblies comprise a housing affixed to the vehicle body and one or more lamp components mounted in the housing and retained therein by means of threaded fasteners. Oftentimes, these conventional threaded fasteners become loose due to the vibration caused by routine operation of the vehicle. Thereafter, the lamp component is no longer rigidly retained in the housing, and begins to squeak or rattle during operation of the motor vehicle.
Furthermore, the cost and time associated with mounting lamp components into housings and securing same utilizing threaded fasteners increases the manufacturing cost of the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable to produce a vehicle lamp assembly, including a housing adapted to be affixed to the body of the vehicle, a lamp component adapted to be mounted in the housing, and means for rigidly retaining the lamp component in the housing without the use of threaded fasteners.